Outdoor cooking is one of many techniques for preparing foods. Outdoor fires, such as campfires, can be built to heat or cook foods in a pot, or can be used as a heat source for spit roasting or grilling. Likewise, gas tanks alternatively can be used in conjunction with cooking equipment for grilling, barbecuing, and/or otherwise heating foods for consumption.
Many times, outdoor cooking is coupled with a recreational activity that is enjoyed away from the comforts of one's home. For example, outdoor cooking typically is practiced during an activity that spans several hours, such as camping, hiking, tailgating, and the like. In many cases, preparations for these extended types of recreational activity include packing equipment in a backpack or other type of sack, and physically wearing the equipment from one location to another.